


Weird Shit at Midnight

by TheRareKaysenGrant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaurs, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/pseuds/TheRareKaysenGrant
Summary: What happens when a late night cashier gains a regular customer who only comes in near the end of his shift and his coworker is an asshole?(Story is probably better than the summary)





	Weird Shit at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



> Thanks to Chas who actually is forcing me to make this longer. Although, I did have to completely rework the plot to comply with his insistent demands for me to write... So, thanks for that too? I guess. I guess the main point is wherever this ends up going is his fault.

Brown locks shift out of place to cover the time that he’s been obsessively staring at for the last half hour. He groans loudly as sees the time has only changed by a minute by the time that he moves his hair back into place. 11:55 sits tauntingly at the bottom of the computer screen, the last thirty minutes having taken what seemed like an eternity to pass. ‘Only five more minutes until my shift is over. Then I can go home and forget the fact that I’ve been here nearly eight hours and it was way too busy for a Monday,’ he thinks, the clock not having changed.

“I’m so tired! Can’t it be midnight already? I just want to go home and get some sleep. I’ve done my eight hours today already!”

“No, your eight hours will be up in five minutes. You’ve only been here for seven hours and fifty-five minutes. You can wait for a couple more minutes, Nick.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, you know. You could’ve stayed quiet over there at register eight,” Nick snaps in reply, not in the mood for the other’s remarks.

“I would’ve, but unfortunately the cashier at register thirteen is being whiny,” Cameron responds calmly with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up, Cameron. You know as well as I do that today was too fucking busy for a normal Monday. I just want to turn this light off and leave at this point.”

Someone clearing their throat snaps Nick’s attention from the conversation he was in with his coworker. His brain stops working for second as forest green eyes connect with his, seeming slight nervous. He blinks for a second, trying to get his head working again as he watches the man’s lips move but unable to hear a single word that he actually says. The cashier shakes his head, forcing him to refocus on his job rather than how attractive his customer is.

“What was that? Sorry, I did not hear a single word that you just said.”

“I asked if you were still willing to check me out. I heard you guys talking, and it’s 11:58. I don’t want to cause you any trou-“

“No, you’re fine. I’ll get you on your way, and then I get to go home and go the fuck to sleep. Because this day has been fucking awful.”

“No cussing in front of customers!” Cameron pipes up, smirking as Nick glares at him.

“He’s not five. He can fucking deal with it,” he responds, disobeying Cameron’s words nearly immediately.

“Actually, I’m twenty-eight,” the customer pipes up, messing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he interrupts

He smirks at the other and gains one in return as his coworker flips his light off, waving goodbye since their shift is up. Nick shifts his attention back to the man standing in front of him, knowing the quicker he gets him checked out the sooner he can go home. His eyes catch sight of the logo on the man’s shirt.

“You like dinosaurs then?” He asks to try and get the other man to relax a little bit as he rings up the items on the belt.

“Velociraptors are my favorite actually. I’m planning on getting a Pop of one eventually. I mean, there are two different ones too. The one from the original trilogy, and Blue. The difference is pretty evident so it wouldn’t just be a copy. To display them next to each other would be a dream,” the man rambles, allowing Nick just a minute to listen to him as he talks about the collectibles he wants to get.

“That would be pretty cool. $13.49 is your total,” Nick replies, a smile playing at his lips as the other fumbles getting his wallet out.

Nick watches him swipe his card, patiently waiting before he punches in his pin as well. The cashier holds the bag out for the other to take, receiving a shy smile in return. 

“Have a nice night.”

“You too, Nick,” the man rushes out before walking away briskly, leaving Nick slightly confused.

His eyebrows furrow as he flips his light off, another one coming on down the way as the people working the next shift come into work. ‘How did he... Oh, he read my name tag,’ he thinks, walking away with a shake of his head at his idiocy.


End file.
